


What Might Have Been

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training the replacement sometimes won't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile)[**dw100**](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/) #194 : Coeval

What Might Have Been

If Jo Grant were brought in before Liz Shaw’s departure, to be “trained”…

Dr. Shaw would have looked at Miss Grant rather like Jo was a sample under a microscope then ignored her completely until something was ruined.

Jo would have turned her back on Liz after receiving such a look, flipping her hair or her short skirt as the mood struck her. She then would have been cheerful and helpful until something was ruined.

The Doctor would have stood there bemusedly rubbing his nape as he learned once again that “the missus and the ex” was a bad idea.


End file.
